


What Can I Do For You?

by CosmicMind



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: A lot of talking, Drama, M/M, Off-screen smut, Talking, Weddings, ok this is primarily gordlock fic but nygmobblepot is mentioned in it (in a big way)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 08:58:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11123976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicMind/pseuds/CosmicMind
Summary: After attending a wedding of someone Jim was once close with, Harvey begins to dread the future of their relationship and if he can give what Jim wants.





	What Can I Do For You?

**Author's Note:**

> 1) I don't know how weddings work but I tried my best  
> 2) This is partially inspired by an episode of Steven Universe, hence the title, bc I love adults talking about adult things, like the future of their relationship. Plus i needed to write something happy after the finale bc I'm still in Constant Denial. Just let my boys be okay

Harvey didn't want to go to the wedding. Frankly, he didn't want anything to do with some of the biggest criminals Gotham had to offer in one room. But with the promise of expensive alcohol, and Jim’s persistent persuasion, as he was the best man, Harvey soon found himself wearing a rented (very expensive) tuxedo and neatly tying his hair back in Jim’s apartment.

 

“You wanna give me some of that cologne?” Harvey asked with a hair tie between his teeth, allowing his free hands to deal with his thick locks, “The one with the blue label?”

 

Jim handed the bottle over without much eye contact before going back to combing his hair. Harvey shook his head as he applied the fragrance.

 

“I'm telling you, it looks fine, as it did twenty minutes ago. Let's just go.”

 

“It has to look neater than usual,” Jim retorted as he observed his hair in the mirror from multiple angles, “The reception is at one of the priciest restaurants in Gotham. Can't look like a schmuck.”

 

“Hello? Have you  _ seen  _ Penguin? His hair’s always in that weird upwards style- looks like a cockatoo. No one will care if a hair is out of place.”

 

“I'm sure he's gonna put it down today.”

 

“I bet you he won't.”

 

Jim sighed and applied the same cologne Harvey did and adjusted his collar so that no imperfections were apparent. The two both rented their tuxedos and got matching blue ties, yet were both very different in their approach to this whole wedding. Yet considering Jim’s character and his richer history with Cobblepot, Harvey couldn't blame him for wanting to look his absolute best.

 

Harvey wrapped his arms around Jim’s waist and nuzzled his head on the other’s shoulder. Looking in the bathroom mirror, it's amazing how neither of them changed that much over the past year, despite how eventful it was. Jim was still reckless and passionate, and Harvey still loved booze and Jim. Everything changed constantly, yet stayed exactly the same. Harvey was okay with that.

 

“You ever thought about growing some whiskers?” Harvey said randomly.

 

“What?” Jim replied with a grin.

 

“Y’know, some facial hair. I think a moustache would suit you. Give you some of that rugged masculinity you had when you had that stubble in your bounty hunter days.”

 

“I don't think so. Don't wanna look old like you.”

 

“Hey, watch it, Junior,”  Harvey teased, “Okay, I  _ rock _ the beard. And I can't be that old, or else you'd leave me for some younger twink by now. Unless you like older men.” Harvey kissed Jim’s neck and Jim chuckled, pushing Harvey’s head back.

 

“Hey, don't leave any hickeys!”

 

“Aw what's wrong? The prideful Jim Gordon doesn’t want anyone to know he has someone who loves him? Too embarrassed?”

 

Jim craned his neck and pecked his boyfriend on the cheek. “Okay, the beard suits you. Now let's go.”

 

Harvey’s face fell as he remembered why they were getting so tidied up in the first place- that damn wedding.

 

\----

 

The chapel the happy couple chose was the nicest one that money could buy, yet the parking was a nightmare. Cars lined all down the street, filling up every meter and not leaving one bit of space open. It was almost embarrassing for Harvey to park his ancient and rugged car near the chariots some of these mob bosses flaunt around (he couldn't even consider the possibility of scratching or denting an inch on one of them).

 

“You remembered to bring the gift, right?” Harvey asked. Jim nodded in response, motioning to the wrapped present in the back seat- a hand-carved walking cane with a penguin’s head carved at the top. Surprisingly, that one was Harvey’s idea.

 

Thankfully the weather proved to be mild today, so the block walk to the chapel wasn't too bad, even if both men’s feet protested at the tight, shiny shoes they wore. People of all kinds, respectable and scum, mobsters and politicians, were flocking in as if some wouldn't rip each other's throats out on normal days. Harvey even felt mad that he couldn't arrest some of the more heinous criminals, lest he face the wrath of every wedding guest here, especially the grooms.

 

Jim stayed close to Harvey as they approached the door, being greeted by a burly, stoic guard.

 

“Invitation?” the guard asked robotically, as he probably already asked many times today. Jim and Harvey both pulled out their invitations and handed them over, allowing the guard to check his authenticity. “Jim Gordon and Harvey Bullock?”

 

“Yep, that's us,” Harvey huffed.

 

“Do either of ya got any weapons?”

 

Both exchanged glances and shook their heads.

 

“Lemme give both of ya a quick pat down.” The guard briefly checked for weapons (at least noticeable ones) and let both cops in as the next couple stepped forward. This felt more like an airport than a wedding, but Harvey supposed that when you're a criminal you make a lot of enemies who would love the chance to shoot you during your wedding. “Okay, you’re clean. Best man goes through the side door.”

 

Jim thanked the guard for the advice and went inside with Harvey. The room before them was packed with fancy suits and elegant gowns making small talk before heading to their seats, and even more guards. It was a strange conglomerate, to say the least. Mobsters who strike fear into the Gotham Underground mixed with good-natured and the least corrupt politicians. The threat of some kind of fight spontaneously breaking out was looming, yet the heavy amount of security hired, including Victor Zsasz and his shiny bald head, gave some reassurance.

 

“I’ll head off now,” Jim said, “Probably gonna get some shit for being late. See you after the ceremony.” With a kiss, Jim disappeared into the side door as he was adjusting his suit and hair. Seeing as there was no one he knew or liked enough to converse with at the moment, Harvey allowed himself to be ushered to his seat in the chapel.

 

He wished he brought his flask today, because the wedding of Oswald Cobblepot and Edward Nygma was bound to be a long one.

 

\----

 

The ceremony felt like it lasted for so long Harvey could feel gray hairs growing and his wrinkles deepen. Sure it was nice and all, but it was painfully slow. The crowd wasn’t giant, and there was no family members from either sides of the family in sight. Yet Harvey could tell that these people were close enough to support a happy occasion, and some even close enough to be considered family. At least Harvey assumed that was the case, as the grooms’ entourage was… interesting.

 

There were no bridesmaids or groomsmen, which Harvey assumed was because not a lot of people were that close with them. The flower girl was a redhead who had flowers everywhere on her dress, and was more than generous with the decor and dropping them. If there was one more flower present, Harvey probably would have to take a whole bottle of allergy medication to stay breathing. The other guests could feel the powerful fumes taking effect as well, judging by the amount of tissues and crying (and not from the beautiful occasion).

 

Ed walked out alone, after the flower girl, but he was positively beaming. Oswald and Jim came out together with arms linked, probably at least partially to keep Oswald’s balance, as his cane was nowhere in sight. Harvey smirked to himself; he knew Oswald wouldn’t put his hair down today, but judging by some of the more colorful characters in the crowd, it wasn’t too out of place.

 

The wedding vows came and went like a blur, and the happy couple had a story-book like kiss. Jim stood attentively the whole time, giving a wide grin when it was set in stone. With his army days of standing perfectly still, he made a pretty good ring bearer, and Harvey was proud that Jim was chosen for something so sacred.

 

It hit him like a punch to the gut.

 

Jim  _ did _ look happy.

 

This feeling, this feeling of unrest in his gut, stayed with him to the dinner and dancing afterwards at an extremely upscale restaurant in downtown Gotham. It stayed as he listened to Jim give a small speech to congratulate the two, which sounded genuine, building off the long relationship he had with Cobblepot. Then it stayed as he drew close for a dance. It was a formal ballroom dancing style, despite how Oswald and Harvey were in the same boat in that neither of them could dance. Though Oswald had a reason for his awkward dancing, whereas Harvey just sucked at it. At least Oswald had his new husband to help him out, as Harvey saw as he looked over Jim’s shoulder.

 

Yet as weird as the two looked together, let alone getting married at all, Harvey realized that they were perfect for each other. Large egos were their biggest faults, yet it also meant they weren’t afraid to display their affection in public. They genuinely cared for one another, helping through their problems and always being courteous to one another. Admittedly, Harvey was surprised they haven’t killed each other yet, but looking at them, they were the perfect relationship. A true tale of star-crossed lovers.

 

Then there was he and Jim. They were strictly professional at work and most public events, and even the affection they were displaying today was nothing compared to behind closed doors. Harvey didn’t know why, but it was probably a mix of embarrassment and a longing to keep things the same as they were before their relationship started. Even after they’ve been dating for over a year, and everybody in the precinct knew of their relationship, it was a stifled one.

 

This made Harvey wonder. Wonder about their future, and if they could ever have such a beautiful wedding surrounded by friends and family. Harvey knew his large family would come with love and laughter, but Jim still hadn’t told his mom about his relationship, or whether she would ever accept it if he did tell her. Jim would probably want to have a traditional wedding cake, but Harvey could picture himself smashing Jim’s face with white icing and Jim pretending to be mad before giving the same treatment.

 

Would they have kids? Would they still work in the GCPD, or would they move down to the suburbs with a white picket fence and green lawn? Would they still hold back in public? Would they be happy getting married at all? Did Harvey  _ want _ marriage?

 

Jim must have noticed that Harvey had unconsciously rested his head on Jim’s shoulder and had gone quiet, because he nudged the older man slightly.

 

“Hey Harv, you okay?”

 

Harvey put his head back up and looked at Jim in the eyes, giving a smile. He nodded and kissed Jim on the forehead, though his mind still was preoccupied with dread for the future. Maybe he can convince himself it was just the expensive wine giving him these thoughts.

 

\----

 

Jim and Harvey decided to spend the night at Harvey’s place with some cheap beer and television, just like every other normal Saturday night. Jim showered first and hung up his suit in Harvey’s closet for now, as they both had to return them tomorrow morning. Harvey opted to not shower yet, as he just needed to relax for now, despite Jim’s teasing that he was too sweaty. Though he did change into his pajamas for the time being, as to not ruin a suit he knew he couldn’t afford to buy.

 

Jim curled up next to Harvey after he was changed into boxers and a t-shirt (which he stole from Harvey), his hair still dripping wet. Harvey put an arm around him and Jim kissed his neck, trying to get it on already.

 

“Really Jim?” Harvey chastised as he ran his fingers through Jim’s soaking hair, “Can’t an old man finish his beer before getting his dick ridden? Go drink something.”

 

“Why?” Jim hummed, “We haven’t done anything in awhile, and I bet Ed and Oswald are doing the same now, so why can’t we follow in their gay footsteps?”

 

Harvey pushed Jim back lightly, enough to get him off but not enough to be forceful. “Okay, you’ve had  _ way _ too much to drink, and that’s something coming from me. Can’t we just cuddle tonight?”

 

Jim sighed but obliged, resting his head on Harvey’s shoulder and intertwining their fingers on Harvey’s thigh. The emotional lump in Harvey’s chest still remained, but he didn’t want Jim to know all of his feelings. But he supposed that after the one year mark of their relationship had long passed, someone needed to start talking.

 

“Hey Jim,” Harvey began, “You dated Oswald, right?”

 

Jim turned his head up. “Yeah,” he replied, “Well not dated. More like we fucked a lot because we both were frustrated with life and were still trying to figure out we liked men.”

 

“Did you ever wonder if you would officially date him?”

 

“Sometimes. But there was a point we both knew that it wouldn’t work. Our lives were  _ really _ different. Things just couldn’t work out how we would have liked it to, with Gotham and all the shit it throws.”

 

“Did you love him?”

 

Jim sat up at looked Harvey in the eyes. “What’s this all about? What, are you jealous?”

 

“Fuck no!” Harvey retorted, “It’s just… seeing you as best man for a wedding involving someone you used to fuck the brains out of got me thinking.”

 

Jim sat back and sighed, patting his hands down on his thighs. “I mean, I was a dick to him, but we made up. Guess you never really stop caring for the people you were once so close with. Same with Lee, and Valerie. And I guess Barbra for a while.”

 

“I see… did you love Lee?”

 

“Yeah, for a while. I don’t think I do anymore. But I still care about her. You were married before, right?”

 

“Twice.”

 

“Did you love them?”

 

“Thought I did. Turns out they were flaky and bailed out on me when they got the full Harvey Bullock package. Maybe I’m not cut out for marriage…” Harvey glanced around the room, anywhere other than Jim. He could feel them dancing around the topic that plagued Harvey all night, yet none were brave enough to answer.

 

Or so he thought.

 

When Harvey turned his head to look Jim in the eyes again, he just felt bad when he saw Jim’s fallen face. Harvey gulped. Did he do something wrong? As much as he loved how secretly affectionate Jim was behind closed doors, he didn’t think this meant that much to the younger man.

 

“Harvey, tell me what’s wrong,” Jim said, being seriously.

 

“What?” Harvey scoffed and grinned in an attempt to keep his true thoughts hidden.

 

“Don’t do that. I know you, and you’ve been acting kind of weird since the ceremony. I saw you looking at Ed and Oswald like that.”

 

“Like what?”

 

“Sad! You looked miserbale, okay?” Jim had started to raise his voice as color filled his cheeks. “You looked sad but I didn’t want to bring it up at the wedding. So just tell me the truth!”

 

Harvey sighed heavily and shifted himself to better face Jim, despite really not wanting to look him in the eyes right now. “I’m just… worried.”

 

“About what?”

 

“About us. I’m happy how we are now but I’m starting to get worried about the future. Seeing those two, I felt like they were happier and more loving couple that we’re too afraid to be because we’re scared of what the world thinks of us. I know I’m not the best boyfriend ‘cause I’m old and I suck at dealing with your mental shit, and I’m too much of an asshole to be proud that I love being with you.

 

“The truth is that I want to be with you, Jim Gordon! I want to stay by your side because I haven’t cared this much about anyone ever. But I don’t know if I can provide what you want. I’m scared Jim. Real scared. I’m scared that I’m gonna care so much about you that I have to leave you you. So just please, please tell me if I’m not giving you what you need so I can leave now before we get hurt.”

 

Harvey huffed as he finished his mini-rant, and wiped his eyes to avoid crying a single tear, despite how much he felt like it. Jim was silent but his wide, concerning eyes spoke so much, even if it was a mix of emotions.

 

What wasn’t giving mixed signals was when Jim pulled Harvey into a loving embrace and kissed him tenderly, stroking Harvey’s long hair as he did this. Harvey held onto Jim like he was afraid to let go, clutching onto the fabric of his shirt.

 

“That last part is gonna be hard to do,” Jim whispered. Harvey’s heart sank and he looked at Jim, bracing himself for the worst to come.

 

“W-Why’s that?” Harvey murmured.

 

“Because the only thing I need from you is you. We’ll work this out, but I don’t want to leave you.”

 

The two end up making passionate love that night, which was something both of them had needed after such a long time. Afterwards, Harvey laid beside Jim, stroking the sleeping man’s back as he looked up at the ceiling. A warmness had spread through his body, knowing that somehow, no matter if they have an extravagant wedding or not, he and Jim were going to be okay. 

 

Things might change between them, be it bad or good, but being together would stay the same.

 

And Harvey was okay with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Here I got a [regular blog](thegarbagechan.tumblr.com), and an [art blog](drawingcrows.tumblr.com) too. Both are abundant with gotham. Plus I'm lonely


End file.
